


A Series of Random Titles: Bachelorette Edition

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: A Series of Random Titles [2]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Multi, Not sure why, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, all the girls, alphabetical order, gender neutral builder, imagine, its very short but cute, listened to boyfriend by alphabeat, should've listened to that song for the bachelor version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: "You're invited to the Free Cities 34th Annual Commerce Guild Party in Walnut Groove for your outstanding contributions and achievements. We do hope you bring a partner!" There's plenty of pretty ladies in Portia, nothing to worry about! Right?A cute, short little imagine (without preferences) series where you ask your favorite singles out to a fancy party.
Relationships: All Bachelorettes/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Series: A Series of Random Titles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527149
Kudos: 17





	1. A Singular Flower Petal (Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOFT..ptsd having SWEETHEART. If any of you fuckers say anything bad about her I will lose my entire mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry bombs, happiness, death. Flower blossom, sunlight, thin paper sheets.

It took a slight bit of convincing on her part, she didn't want to leave Jack. You assured her that Erwa was a good babysitter. She didn't have nice clothes or even money for a ticket out there but she had her love and that was good enough for you. You two sat next to each other on the bus. She had the window seat. The last time she traveled she was fleeing Lucien. It felt nice, just driving on the open road without having to worry about landmines. She curled the slightest bit deeper into you. She was content for that moment, she didn't have to worry about her shop of Jack, she only had your comfort and that was that. 

At the party, she kept to herself or close to you when she could. She didn't drink or mingle much. She avoided eye contact. She toyed with her hair or fiddled with table cloths. As soon as you got your award you left. Her comfort was your priority. At the hotel, you two snuggled as she read a draft of her book. Traffic outside was fairly loud but all you could hear was her soft, sweet voice. All was well. 


	2. A Strand of Wheat (Emily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty farm ginger girl. Most likely one of the first characters put into a concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheat, egg, dirt, sun, shade, red, beige, green, feather, corn

She was so happy to dust off a cute dress she had stashed in the closet. She hummed to herself as she braided her hair. 

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Prom, well it was something like prom. When Antoine, Sonia, and I finished school we had our own little prom. This was a few years before Lucy came to Portia."

You couldn't imagine anyone getting a decent education in Portia. But those three seemed educated enough. You wondered if Emily ever regretted deciding to settle down in Portia so early. If she'd grow to hate Portia once she left it. But that didn't seem so. She loved Portia, with her whole heart. She'd stick by you even if she hated the party and the snobby people there. Weren't they all Builders? 

"No, they're workshop owners."

"But you own your workshop."

"But I also build."

Emily wanted nothing more than to curl up into her thickly quilted bed with you and wake up to tend to the chickens the next morning. She knew the city life just wasn't her cup of tea.


	3. A Tattered Piece of Pink Lace (Ginger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can tell which characters were written to be dated first and which were afterthoughts. Ginger was most definitely the first with Emily. Gust and Arlo next. 
> 
> Stage "how are you still alive" cancer. Soft girl..lov her. Gust bad man. She good woman. Love the dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lace, shade, sun, grass, river, string, paper, lemonade, melancholy, hope.

Ginger looked at you with those soft doe eyes and you almost melted. It'd take a whole lot of convincing from Gust, Russo, and Gale but Ginger deserved to see the world, and those other three knew it too. 

Yes, Gust was your chaperone but he actually kept his distance. 

The people at the train station looked at her weirdly as she was covered almost head to toe, but she didn't care. No, her eyes sparkled with the most life Gust had ever seen. 

She stuck to you like glue during the ceremony party. Gust couldn't come but you bet he was as close as feasibly possible. She only ate the mild desserts and avoided all drinks besides water. That was fine with you. What wasn't fine was all the men commenting on how fair and pretty she was. That was enough to really make you mad. You stuck to her even more. 

Your heart almost melted at the sight of Ginger's soft little clap when you got the award. 

She walked around the whole hotel that night. She even sat in the bar despite being well aware that she couldn't drink, not that she would if she could. She sat beside the pool and lazily stuck her hand in. She walked through the hallways and waved at everyone who passed by. 

Gust almost got in trouble but you two had to explain that he was a chaperone, not a stalker.

When you got to Portia she talked your ear off about it. She dreamed of returning once more. She even started to sketch the giant room the party was in. You loved that girl, you'd take her everywhere if you could.


	4. A Small Pile of Chalk Dust (Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deadass just don't like her in-game. The way she is with Toby just makes me mad. But this is my fanfiction soooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalk, paper, wood, Sunday.

Lucy didn't do very much, she had a set schedule and nothing in her life ever interrupted that. That is until you came along. You always kept her on her toes, and she liked that. When you asked her to the party she said yes without hesitation, she had traveled before but never with you. 

The bus ride was peaceful and quiet, but you could tell she was worried about her students. 

"I'm sure Liuwa is a good teacher, Lucy." You assured her. She held your hands. 

"Oh, I know, It's just," she looked away. You pecked her on the cheek. 

"You're fine, he's fine, the kids are fine," you said and she leaned happily against you.

At the party, she ate sweets, drunk champagne, and made easy small talk with people. It was like she was used to these types of parties. 

"You ever been to one of these?" You asked her. 

She gave you a mischevious smile. "No."

After the party, you two lounged happily in the hotel, she ordered room service and ate chocolates and laughed without a care in the world. But you could tell she wanted to be back in Portia with her kids. You'd wife this woman eventually.


	5. A Dirty Lens (Mei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this energetic girl she's so cute but did you know she has the most dialogue during marriage and for the seasonal change. Not sure why but I'm not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paper, ink, grass, wheat, fabric, glitter, sunlight, leaves

You trusted Mei completely, she managed your mail, your image, your life! From day one you two were best friends and after a week you were inseparable. Over your time at Portia, she'd found that she'd go anywhere with you and you realized you returned her feelings. She figured out before you, you had woken up to her squealing in happiness. She hugged you around your midsection and she bounced around the house. You looked at her in amusement as you prepared for the day. 

She might've been from the lower part of Atara but she cleaned up nice. She was a short little thing but she had on a dress that almost left little to the imagination. Sure, when it was working time she wore ponchos and shawls, but when it came to _being seen_, she could do that and more. For a low-level news reporter, she knew her way around a fancy party or two. She was the life of the party, the guests that scowled at her minds' changed at her infectious energy. She wore the high life on her shoulders so well you wouldn't be surprised if she had an upbringing like Phyllis or Nora. 

When you were accepting your award you caught her blue eyes dancing with mischief in the crowd. Who knows what she would do next? You didn't. When you stepped off stage she pulled you outside and you two danced in the bright street lights of Walnut Groove's busiest street. Her dress caught the light and reflected off of her like she was a shooting star. She might've been a bit tipsy in hindsight but you both didn't care.


	6. A Small Sapling (Nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay away from her Arlo fans I will hurt you. Very fashion-forward I love her look. I'm not religious though...we might not be very compatible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paper, book, wood, piano, marble, fabric, gold, yellow

You asked Lee if you could take her and surprisingly he said yes. Maybe he finally realized people liked having fun, you'd never know. You thanked him with a hug and pulled Nora along. See, you had waited until the very last minute, because you were an idiot? I don't know. Regardless, you two made a mad dash for the bus out of Portia. You got to the train in the nick of time and you slumped into your seats with tired huffs and puffs. She turned to you with her hair wildly poking out of her braid and giggled. You got to the hotel and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. The next morning you caught her doing her early morning prayers, which was weird because she actually wasn't overtly religious as she was just really pacifistic and the church seemed to care about pacifism as much as she did. You sprung into action. The party started at night, which meant you had the day to explore. 

That night you might've been a bit tired but you two made it to the party and you saw her go. You knew she was a rich girl, you knew she was a smart girl, you knew she'd be going back to school in a month which made you sad but you didn't have time to think of that. You had a party and you had a nice dance with her. She was used to these types of parties you quickly realized. Some of the guests actually recognized her. When you got back to the hotel she offered you a back massage and you talked about how much of a dork Arlo was for not snatching her up when he had the chance.


	7. A Little Bit of Wiring (Petra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's like,,,,my type next to Remington. She's just smart and cute and her house looks nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discs, dirt, paper, wiring, wood, plastic, metal, tools, light, electricity.

You thought you would never meet a person who's traveled as much as you have until you met Petra. You both settling down in Portia must have been the stars aligning because it sure felt like it. You knew it was the right call to ignore Lee. The Research Center was a beauty! They worked hard to make Portia a better place. 

You two clicked instantly, you were always in the mines to get discs for her. You were also always getting hurt in the mines, so you, Dr. Xu, and Phyllis developed a friendship, they became the biggest supporter of your relationship with her. He and Phyllis even helped you pick out an outfit for the Commerce Guild Party. The party that Petra, of course, said yes to. 

Petra's pantsuit with the suspenders she wore made you crazy. She didn't even try but she looked beautiful. She was the main reason you were there. _Literally._ Without her, you would just be building furnaces for a living. 

The party was insignificant but the afterparty was where the real fun was had. You two woke up in your hotel. You had a necktie loosely tied around your wrist and stilettos the height of stilts on, she had a face full of professionally done makeup and a large, blonde wig. You both were 97% sure you didn't drink any alcohol. 

You two decided that you would travel with each other more often.


	8. A Handful of Tiny Needles (Phyllis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrhehhhh titty,,,,,,,,,,nurse.. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needles, herbs, alcohol, tile, fabric, fruit, lipstick, medicine

You had shyly asked Phyllis and she had thought hard about it but she ended up accepting. Phyllis cleans up niiiicce. She wore a gorgeous black dress and matching hat. You could tell she was beyond worried for Dr. Xu and you decided to spend your time assuring her that Portia was fine. You wanted her to let her hair down, to have some fun without worrying about anyone but herself. It took some time but she did and you two had a nice dance. 

You didn't stay for the afterparty, you two went to the hotel and chatted at the bar with flirty words and she talked about how she escaped an arranged marriage and got into nursing. You two slept in your separate beds that night but you both could feel the regret at that. When you got back to Portia Phyllis seemed to be more relaxed afterward.


	9. A Cloud of Gunpowder (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean this in the most lesbian-friendly way possible...she can bench press you. Very hot. I like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gunpowder, dirt, sweat, blood, plastic, confidence, blonde, goggles

Oh no, you two didn't end up going.

Ok, you went to Walnut Groove, but then got bored with the idea of a party and you decided to just accept the award through the mail.

You two instead opted to tour the town, jump in the beds of the hotel, order an obscene amount of room service and take turns tossing each other into a pool (that was closed by the way because it was fall).

You went to a shooting range and watched her completely destroy the people's targets in rapid-fire succession. You ate some weird dessert that reminded you of a Barnarock food but less good. Your Aunt Kendra could do that and better. You promised Sam to take her to Barnarock.

When you got back to Portia, and I mean you were barely fifteen minutes there, she Arlo and got into a sparring match. Remington lazily looked on from the paperwork he was doing.

After that, she led you to her apartment and you two chatted the whole day about people in Portia. 


	10. A Little Feather (Sonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember the time I was talking to Emily, she said something about Sonia and I said: "Don't hang around Sonia you'll catch her stupid." That being said I actually really like Sonia and her and Albert would make a nice couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feather, fabric, seasoning, cream, passport, sapphire,

This was it! This was her dream. You weren't the rich man who would sweep her off her feet and up out of Portia, you were better. She could hardly wait to leave Portia, her clothes were already packed. She bounced around the Round Table in anticipation. Django watched with amusement as she clocked out and sprinted out of the restaurant. On the train, her face was glued to the window. 

She was very curious. She asked about everything. You didn't know a lot but you tried to answer her questions regardless of your limited knowledge. She seemed amused at your frustration that you didn't know either. 

Her dress, of course, was fashionable and the talk of the party. 

At the party, she _ate._ You knew she could eat if her heart was in it, but boy, she was a force to be reckoned with. You knew she had an appreciation of food, she liked Django, they were friends after all. 

At the afterparty, she showed you that she could dance as well. That wasn't your last time traveling, she'd make sure of that.


End file.
